


Life From The Ashes: Prequel

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Book covers or other pictures (size shown is the story size, not the image size)





	Life From The Ashes: Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Prequel by Jo B.

  
Dustjacket by Jo B.

|  | 

Life From The Ashes  
Prequel  
by Jo B.

_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Keywords:_ M/Sk/K  
  
---  
_Summary:_ This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.


End file.
